


And this is how you remind me

by wanderlustlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: milliways_bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short reflection on the smallest things about staying that make us want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And this is how you remind me

**Author's Note:**

> Milliways_Bar Daily Entertainment Fics from June 21st.
> 
>  **Prompt:** heat of summer

Jo loved the summer in the Midwest the best of any part of the year. The sun and heat rolling in like a wave, laying down over everything like a blanket, like a wild, untamed animal, breathing down your neck, digging its claws in, pushing itself between every molecule of air, every space between clothes and skin.

Leaving her brow and her lower back damp. Crimping her hair into further curves and curls than its normal. Getting into her blood, hot and heavy, wild and impatient, making her long to run even more, run even further to the places she was supposed to be, the person she was supposed to be. Could only be if she left this place, and these people behind.


End file.
